generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
People's Republic of China
The People's Republic of China (more commonly known as the''' PRC''' or simply as '''China) '''is a country located in East Asia, it is one of the Superpowers of the RotR universe. Background While China has been well existing for over 4,000 years, it was only in the 20th century that it had been united in 1949, placed under control of the communist People's Republic of China. In 2028, the "Zero Hour" has been declared. The Global Liberation Army began its invasion of Europe, leaving its mark in history. With the United States retreating, and the European Union left in disarray, the People's Liberation Army was assigned with driving the GLA out of the area. Fueled by both interests in global peace and revenge on the GLA, China soon destroyed the short-lived invasion. The Republic soon took the spotlight in media and global power, leaving the United States to recover. Not more than a year later, the Eurasian Unity League , or EURA, is founded. The People's Republic would help in recovering the European economy while China would be granted military power in the area. During the 2030s, China gained increased power, having absorbed Mongolia and Taiwan through the Greater Asian People's Alliance and the invasion of the island of Taiwan. As well as a boost in strength, it also suffered some slight losses. The Pacific Peace Alliance was founded and shut down, following assassination attempts and failure to contain Russian influence in Africa . Over the fourth decade of the 21st century, China's relations with their northern neighbor, Russia, began to deteriorate, and by 2047, the European Continental Alliance urged China to intervene invading Russian forces, to stop the overwhelming force and rescue the ECA. Overview The People's Republic of China has the largest population in the world, and by extension also the largest army. Their weapons are mostly built for head-on assaults, being moderately-armored and equipped with effective and powerful weapons that can easily tear down a defensive position in large numbers. China does not shy away from losing a few men or even vehicles in their quest for victory either, but their number and feeling of unity and strength give them a greater advantage the larger their army becomes. And although not very efficient or technologically advanced, the sheer size and power of the Chinese army makes it a clear presence on the battlefield, and enough to make any commander think twice before disturbing the eastern dragon. In battle, China is best featured with a large variety of different tank units on the battlefield, a considerable airforce (which is, while inferior the USA, sometimes vital to China's progress), and great numbers of infantry units. China also employs artillery and bombers capable of inflicting damage over large radii and inflicting damage over time. They are the only faction with a true mass producible second tier double barreled tank, and have a lot of bonuses occurring such as nationalism and propaganda when they fight in large groups of units, as well as a lot of upgrades for those units and abilities. All in all, if you like a sturdy, quick to build army which relies on the force of numbers, China is the way to go. Chinese Arsenal Chinese Generals MTG Jin Pic.png|General Jin, Secret Police|link=http://generalsrotr.wikia.com/wiki/Secret_Police_General_Jin MTG Mau Pic.png|General Mau, Special Weapons|link=http://generalsrotr.wikia.com/wiki/Special_Weapons_General_Mau MTG Chen Pic.png|General Chen, Red Army|link=http://generalsrotr.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Army_General_Chen Story Tactics Counters Arsenal Category:People's Republic of China Category:Factions